


Deja vu can happen too

by Keenir



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, point of divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Emperor had actually managed to hold his tongue and not goad Luke during that climactic battle between Luke and Vader?  No "yes, use the power of the Dark Side!" which ended with electrocution and a throw down the pit.</p>
<p>Perhaps this, where Luke is in shock, and the Emperor is once again grateful to a Skywalker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deja vu can happen too

"Yes," the Emperor said to an unasked question.  "You have used the power of the Dark Side."

However much Luke wanted to, his body refused to puke, not even down the seemingly unending pit beside him.  "I should have, should've stopped," he said, trying to prop up the now-lifeless body of Darth V- _Father._

A corner of Luke's mind laughed at his comment, and another corner sniffed at that same thought; both admonished himself: _There was no stopping.  Why would we have stopped?  We were so caught up in the moment -_ that Jedi ideal.

No attachments.  Fight in the moment.  Don't think... _I finally achieve that.  And its in the wrong fight._   And that left one fight that would and could change it all even more than this one had... _or so said Leia and Mon Mothma_.  "You're going to kill me, aren't you?" Luke asked the Emperor.

"It is the nature of the Sith for the apprentice to one day kill his master," the Emperor said, speaking so casually as one might remark that dew is wet and glistens like tears.  "I fully expected Lord Vader to accomplish that one day."

'Join me,' Luke remembered Vader - _my father -_ entreating him.  'Together, we shall rule the galaxy.'

"And now?" Luke asked.

The Emperor looked Luke over, as though not entirely sure, though also not about to admit to it.  "I am not one to punish when I am grateful.  Like your father before you, young Skywalker, you have saved my life.  You will live."

Luke waited for the proverbial other glove to drop.

"You may take your father's place," the Emperor offered.  "You may retire to a quiet estate on a peaceful world.  You may govern a sector.  I leave it in your capable hands to decide."

_Whether I took the retirement or governing option, I doubt I'd be any more unwatched than Han would've been if he'd returned to Jabba's good graces._   Rather than answer right now, Luke looked past the Emperor, at where he assumed the battle was raging _...or had been.  They'd been depending on me.  And I failed them._

_Down below, the Rebellion is being mopped up.  Some might still get away.  But...enough?_


End file.
